


The Alchemist's Sister

by softomens



Series: Alchemist's sister. [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softomens/pseuds/softomens
Summary: Varian has a younger sister named Emily, she is about two years younger then Varian as the two had a close relationship until one day Quirin took Emily and returned without her. Years later, Varian finds a photo of him, his dad, and a young girl it was his sister, soon enough Varian started questioning what happened to his sister but his father won't explain the reasons or what happened.Will Varian figure out the truth? or will he only know small memories of his sister.
Series: Alchemist's sister. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905910
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Varian isn't evil in this yet as it's basically based on season 1 on when Varian wasn't in episodes.

The footsteps heard through the forest as a man ran through the woods panting and breathing for air as he ran with a little girl in his arms as he looked back at him, he was being chased as he gulped and found a hole as he ran into the hole and stayed there, he felt tiny hands on him trying to crawl up as the man looked down at his daughter giving her a sweet small smile.

" Stay hidden." The man spoke

" why?" the girl asked

" because we are being chased, Emily." The man whispered

" oh, wheres Vari?" Emily asked curiously 

" Varian is home." The man responded

The tears formed in Emily's eyes, she wanted her big brother at this moment as she was held tightly soon enough the man named Quirin started to run again to a shore where a boat laid and rested. Quirin soon stopped at the shore as he soon saw a woman come out with a worried expression, Emily looked up as she was confused who was this woman? The lady greeted Quirin as she looks at Emily and smiled.

" Is this the girl?" The woman asked

" Yes, her name is Emily." Quirin responded

" She's beautiful, Quirin." The woman smiled

" Thank you, Iduna." Quirin spoke

Emily soon became tired and fell asleep..

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A voice started to sing into Emily's mind..

" 𝘊𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦  
𝘌𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰  
𝘙𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸

𝘉𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭  
𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸  
𝘙𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘺  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸

𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸"


	2. Who is she!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian finds a photo of a little girl, determined to find out who she is, Varian goes to Corona to get answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on Season 1 before Varian becomes evil.

The morning sky was bright and blue as the cold breezy air blown through Corona and Old Corona, Varian sat up from his bed yawning and stretching awake as he looked out his window to see the sun rising as he smiled. Today was a new day as he hoped nobody would mention the mess he made in Old Corona yesterday, he was surprised the princess still wanted to be his friend after he almost killed her which wouldn't put a good reputation on him. As Varian got ready for the day he noticed how quiet it was in his house, confused Varian walked out to see the kitchen cleaned up and his father's room cleaned up, he left once again without saying goodbye or a see you later instead he was left with a quiet home only hearing bird chirping outside.

Varian walked to the kitchen and grabbed a toast as he started eating it until he heard scratching at his door, confused he put his food down and walked to the front door and opened it to reveal Ruddiger. A smile spread across Varian's lips as he knelt down giving the raccoon a small hug, hearing the birds chirp loudly Varian closed the front door as Ruddiger ran around as Varian chuckled till he saw the raccoon go into his father's room.

" Ruddiger!" Varian spoke loudly hoping that the raccoon would run to him but nothing till he heard 

a 𝘾𝙍𝘼𝙎𝙃....

Varian gasped as he ran into the bedroom and saw Ruddiger sniffing around the stuff that was scattered on the floor, freaking out Varian picked up all the stuff putting them back into the drawer until he saw something catch his eyes, a photo that laid on the ground as Varian picked it up thinking it was him but it wasn't, it was a photo of a little girl as Varian was confused, sighing he looked at Ruddiger with an angry look as the raccoon made a sound and ran out. 

" Who is this girl?" Varian wondered 

Till the idea popped in his head, rushing to the front smiling and laughing to himself, oh silly Varian.

" I could see if the Queen and King know about her! I'm sure they do." Varian spoke as Ruddiger jumped on his shoulder

Opening the front door and closing it behind him, he made his journey to Corona as his village looked at him with mean glares and annoyed sounds. Varian awkwardly waved to everyone, not everyone liked how Varian destroyed half the village yesterday but at least he was okay right? As Varian left Old Corona and saw Corona in a distance he continued walking taking a look at the photo confused at why this was in his dad's drawer, maybe it was a mistake? Or maybe it was his mother. Putting the photo back into his pocket he started to run, he wasn't gonna be a slowpoke as he wanted to know the answers right away. The noises Ruddiger was making as the raccoon held a tight grip on the boy who was running across the land, his hair blowing in the small wind as Varian embraced the windy breeze. 

" We're almost there, Ruddiger!" Varian spoke, he was breathing heavily from all the running.

Seeing Corona getting close to him made Varian excited as he finally made it, stopping by a bench as he breathed heavily taking breaths as he just stood there catching his breath as Varian ran his fingers through his hair. After a few minutes, Varian finally caught enough breath to make his way to the castle as he got into the castle and ran into the guards he did a small wave, the guards questioned him one of them was Stan.

" You aren't suppose to be here kid." Stan raised an eyebrow

" I'm here to see the king and queen." Varian responded

" Varian?!" Rapunzel smiles 

" Rapunzel!" Varian spoke

" You know him?" Stan asked

Rapunzel nodded as Stan nodded and left, Rapunzel and Varian hugged smiling it was his first real friendship with the princess! As the two pulled away and Ruddiger jumped off his shoulder and went to Rapunzel who knelt down and started to pet the raccoon smiling as Varian smiled taking out the photo.

" What are you doing here?" Rapunzel asked

" I'm here to see the king and queen, I need to ask them about this photo since they've known my father for so long." Varian explained 

" They are in the throne room, Varian." Rapunzel responded looking at the photo

" Thanks, Rapunzel." Varian smiled 

" Of course, Varian." Rapunzel smiled back

Varian put the photo back into his pocket as he walked through the large doors to see King Fredrick and Queen Arianna sitting on their seats discussing things but quietly as Varian cleared his throat and the two faced him as Frederick and Arianna gave the boy a smile as he bowed down to them giving them a small smile as he cleared his throat, grabbing the photo as he looked at the king and queen.

" Varian! What a surprise to see you here!" Frederick smiled

" Hello, your majesty. I'm here to talk about this photo I hope you know who this little girl is." Varian chuckled giving the photo to the king and queen 

King Frederick and Queen Arianna looked at the photo carefully examining the photo and observing who the little girl was as the two gasped knowing exactly who it was as Varian saw their expression, his worry grew as the king and queen looked at each other and looked at Varian with worried eyes as they handed the photo back to Varian who put it back into his pocket as he looked at him waiting for an answer.

" The girl in the photo is your 𝙨𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧. "


	3. Where is she!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian confronts his father about his unknown sister but soon enough Varian decides to investigate where she is.

As those words rang in Varian's ears as he furrowed his eyebrows looking at the king and queen with shock as he shook his head.

" A sister?!" Varian spoke

" Yeah, Emily. Quirin always talked about her when she was born, we met her a week after her birth such a beautiful young one." King Frederick cracked a smile

" Emily...Where is she?" Varian asked

The king sighed as he frowned.

" All Quirin told me was that he had to give her away to a trusted friend far away from Corona and Old Corona, he had no choice he also said that you two had a really close bond and when he came back with no Emily, you were angry at your father for a week! asking about Emily everyday you were protective of her." King Frederick explained

" How come I don't remember her?" Varian had tears in his eyes

" You were only 5 years old and she was 3 years old, she would be 12 years old at this moment if she was here." King Frederick responded

" So that's all you know of her?" Varian asked

" Yes, I'm afraid so. You're gonna have to talk to your father about Emily." King Frederick responded

Varian nodded as he looks up at them and gave them a small smile

" Thank you, your majesty." Varian bowed

The king and queen smiled as they waved at him as he ran off to go find his father, hoping that he would be honest with him as he ran out of the castle noticing that Rapunzel left somewhere already. He shook that off knowing that wasn't on topic as he ran through Corona breathing heavily as he soon saw Old Corona smiling happily he ran faster then ever before seeing his father in the fields working hard as he saw his father sweating, Varian soon stopped running as he got to Old Corona catching his breath as he stood there while Ruddiger jumped off his shoulder and ran off to his father as Varian huffed blowing a piece of his hair out of his face as he finally managed to get to his father he turned around and looked at him worried.

" Varian, your breathing! Are you okay? " Quirin asked

Varian caught his breath as he nodded

" I'm fine, dad." Varian responded coughing a bit

" What did you do?" Quirin questioned

" Nothing, but I need to ask you something and you need to be COMPLETELY honest." Varian spoke

Quirin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Varian took out the photo out of his pocket and gave it to him as Quirin's eyes widened but soon turned to anger as he glanced at his son with anger.

" You snooped in my room! " Quirin huffed

" I didn't! Ruddiger went into your room and messed things up I was cleaning up and I saw that photo, I know who she is." Varian defended himself

Quirin grew quiet as he looks at Varian, his angry expression softened as he sighed shaking his head, he couldn't keep it a secret any longer as he places his hand on Varian's shoulder looking at him as he gave him a small smile. 

" I cannot keep it a secret any longer, lets go home and i'll explain " Quirin sighed

Varian nodded as he followed Quirin home as his father opened the door and Varian walked in crossing his arms as Quirin closed the door behind him as he sighed, Varian took a seat as Quirin sat in front of him clearing his throat.

" Emily was your sister, she was always energetic and happy and you loved her to the point where you would get mad at anyone who dares to hurt her feelings." Quirin chuckled

Varian looks at him.

" She was only 3 years old last time I saw her." Quirin smiled weakly 

" Where is she?" Varian asked

" Somewhere safe, probably doesn't remember us anyways." Quirin sighed

" Where is she staying?" Varian asked once again

" She's safe." Quirin answered once again

Varian huffed

" Why won't you tell me where she's staying!" Varian spoke loudly

" because YOU DON'T need to KNOW." Quirin yelled 

" I DO NEED TO KNOW BECAUSE SHE'S FAMILY!" Varian yelled back

Quirin glared at him with anger.

" SHE IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN." Quirin screamed 

Varian took a step back as he bit his lip, his hands balling into fists as he sighs brushing past him as Quirin sighed calling his name as Varian walked out of the door taking a deep breath as he held back tears, sitting on the ground as he tried to hold back tears and tried to calm himself down. Soon enough Quirin walked out and saw Varian on the ground, the man sighed as he looks at him with no longer anger towards him with the photo in his hands.

" Varian, the reason why I don't want you to find your sister is because she's happy where she is, I get letters every month from her caretaker and she doesn't even know about you all she knows is that i'm her father and that she's only there for her safety." Quirin explained

" Why doesn't she know about me? I'm her brother she has every right to know about me." Varian glances at his father 

" And I will tell her about you soon, I promise. I gotta go back to work and please put this photo back where it belongs." Quirin handed him the photo

Varian nodded as he took the photo and watched his father leave into the distance as he got up and walked back into the house as he was putting the photo away he soon got curious as a sly smirk came upon him as he walked to his father's closet and opened it, he knew where he kept important letters it was in a small box as Varian reached for it and grabbed it the letters were piled up nicely as Varian set them on his father's bed. As Varian looked at the letters he realized he didn't even know the woman's name who was taking care of his sister! He was just going to have to read them, there was enough time as his father doesn't get home till late at night and it was still early out so Varian grabbed the first letter and opened it, starting to read it and skim through it to find key words which was Emily but nothing in the first letter, till he realized it was from the king and Varian huffed putting the letter back into the envelope and placed it on the bed. 

An hour later..

Varian went through about 20 letters as he sighed in anger as he realized that it must be all the way towards the end another breathtaking sigh as he grabbed the next letter but it was a weird name " Iduna" a queen from Arendelle! Why would his father be contacting a queen from another island? Confused he opens the letter as he reads it and his eyes widened figuring it out, Iduna was Emily's caretaker as he smiled cheering as he continued to read it.

" Dearest Quirin, 

Emily has truly grown for a 6 year old, she's very adventurous like your son Varian oh how she looks like him. Things are well here as the kingdom is blossoming and Emily is enjoying the summer weather before winter hits, I hope all is well in Corona for you and don't forget that Varian also needs to be outside, I sure hope that Emily will be back to you and Varian soon. I wish the best for you and Varian. 

Sincerely,   
Iduna. " 

Wait, 6 years old?!? Varian was confused as he looks at all the other letters from the bed as he saw one from Arendelle as Varian opened it and read it, the king and queen of Arendelle are dead as his breath was shaky, where was his sister? Searching through the piles on the bed as he couldn't find anymore, angry Varian throws the letters in anger and tears as he breathed heavily. Leaving the mess there as he ran out of the house to go find Rapunzel not caring if his dad would later yell at him.

Varian was going to find his 𝙨𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧.


	4. Keep her safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Emily and Varian were little and where Quirin discusses about Emily to the king.

Laughing and giggles were heard around the house as Varian and Emily were playing doctors, the goggles on Varian's head soon fell off as Varian huffed once again and picked them up with his small grubby hands. Emily who was only 3 years old was clapping her hands laughing, her dark brown hair was in two braids all fixed neatly and clean. The two siblings continued to run around and play until Emily stopped in her tracks hearing a song, a voice.

" Crescent high above  
Evolving as you go  
Raise what lies beneath  
And let the darkness grow

Bend it to my will  
Consume the sunlight's glow  
Rise into the sky  
And let the darkness grow

Let darkness grow "

The voice soon faded as Emily was wondering where that voice came from, soon enough her attention span went to Varian who was calling her name as Emily cracked a big smile and ran to him into Old Corona. The two ran into their father who was working as the two fell to the ground as Emily looked up at her father smiling weakly as she sat up and rubbed her head, Varian who got up and looked at Emily with worry.

" Are you okay?" Varian asked 

Emily nods as she stands up and sees Quirin turn around his eyes widened as he quickly scanned her for injuries but soon he was relieved knowing that Emily was okay, Varian smiled at his sister knowing she was okay as Quirin chuckled at the two.

" You two are adventurous today." Quirin chuckled

Emily and Varian giggled looking at each other as they got a patting on their heads by Quirin who was smiling proudly at the two ran off once again playing and running around Old Corona as the village people smiled in awe at how the adorable the two were wondering how Quirin could handle quite a bunch. Soon enough Emily soon grew tired of running and stopped in her tracks rubbing her eyes and yawning, Varian who stopped and turned around facing his sister who was rubbing her eyes tiredly a small smile grew as Varian walked to his younger sister and grabbed her hand as the two walked back home, the door opened to reveal Quirin who smiled as he picked up Emily and kissing her cheek softly as he grabs out his free hand out to Varian who grabbed his hand, the family walked back in as it was nap time for the two kids.

A couple hours later..

The cool breeze opened Emily's window as the girl was peacefully sleeping as a woman entered her room smiling wickedly as she took down her hood and looked at the sleeping toddler who was snoring away, the woman was mother Gothel she was looking for someone with the moondrop as she started to look down at the girl smiling once more she started to sing.

" Wither and decay  
End this destiny  
Break these earthly chains  
And set the spirit free  
The spirit free "

Emily's hair turned black and her skin grew pale as Gothel grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off a piece but soon a blue streak appeared at where she cut as Gothel gasped dropping the item as Gothel looked at her hair soon turned a light blue and another voice was heard..

" Crescent high above  
Evolving as you go  
Raise what lies beneath  
And let the darkness grow

Bend it to my will  
Consume the sunlight's glow  
Rise into the sky  
And let the darkness grow

Let darkness grow" 

The toddler soon was waking up as she heard the voices, Quirin opened the door and saw Gothel as his eyes widened and anger soon grew.

" Who are you!." Quirin yelled

Gothel with one look disappeared and left without a trace as Quirin quickly went to where his daughter was and there she laid slowly waking up but he noticed the blue streak in her hair, confused he picks her up as he cradled her holding her tightly closing the windows as he walked out of the room carrying her that was a close call, he couldn't lose his child as he soon sat down sighing with Emily laying on him sleeping peacefully as she fell back asleep. Quirin decided to make a trip to Corona as he got Varian, the family walked to Corona where a painting on the wall was big enough it was a painting of the king and queen with their newborn girl. With a sad look Quirin gave the painting he realized that his daughter could've been taken just like the king and queen's daughter, the day their daughter went missing ached Quirin's heart. Quirin took a deep breath and walked inside the kingdom where King Frederick and Queen Arianna sat in the throne room talking with the guards as the king looked up and gave Quirin a weak smile.

" Quirin what a surprise, nice to see the kids." The king put on a smile

" Your majesty, I need to find a place for Emily somewhere safe." Quirin spoke

" What for? Has something happened?" The king asked

" My daughter was napping and this woman broke into my home and tried to kidnap her, people have been trying to take her for weeks and I can't have her kidnapped." Quirin explained

The king looked at Emily and sighed nodding in agreement.

" I will contact Queen Iduna and King Agnarr I'm sure they will take her in for a bit." The king responded

" Thank you, your majesty." Quirin spoke softly

The king nodded as Quirin bowed and bid his goodbyes to the king and queen as he held Varian's hand as the family headed back to Old Corona where that day would be the last time Varian would see his sister..


	5. We need to find her!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian begs Rapunzel for help on finding his sister after nobody will help him, Rapunzel is his only hope.

Varian was sprinting as he hoped to find Rapunzel, the heavy breathing was Varian who continued to sprint as tears filled his eyes why did his father just let his sister go just like that? As Varian soon saw long blonde hair in front of him he pulled to a stop as he tapped Rapunzel's shoulder and she turned around looking at Varian as she sees his tears, she soon placed her hand on his shoulder squeezing it as Varian told her what happened and everything about his sister as he was breathing heavily once he was done, Rapunzel looks at him with concern.

" So you want me to help you find her?" Rapunzel asked

" Yes! I need to find out what happened and my dad won't tell me where she is or why he sent her away." Varian breathed

" Show me the letter." Rapunzel asked

Varian pulled out the letter and gave it to her as Rapunzel read it and gasped as she looks at Varian.

" Queen Iduna, she's from Arendelle! If Emily is in her care than she must be in Arendelle." Rapunzel spoke

" Arendelle?! Also she hasn't sent a letter to my dad since Emily was 6 years old." Varian spoke

" Queen Iduna and King Agnaar passed away, their boat sank during a storm." Rapunzel responded

Varian looks at her and back down at the letter as he sighed.

" We need to go to Arendelle." Varian spoke

" Of course, we will leave tomorrow Eugene and the gang are coming it's a must." Rapunzel spoke

" Of course, I'll meet you at this same spot tomorrow in the morning." Varian explained

" See you then, Varian." Rapunzel smiled 

Varian nodded as he waved goodbye as he smiled running back to Old Corona to go pack a bag, the least he can do is that. Once Varian got into Old Corona he saw his father yelling at the animals trying to eat the crops as Varian snuck past him and ran into the house quickly rushing to his room and quietly and quickly packed a bag putting a few clothes in and some important things he might need, ready for the trip in the morning he had to make sure his father won't know what he was planning on doing, sighing and watching the sun go down quietly he heard the door as Varian hid his bag and sighed, he hated lying to his father but this was the only way to get his sister back.


	6. Onward!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and the gang set out on their adventure to find his sister and get the whole truth.

The morning came rather slow as Varian barely slept, too excited and nervous to sleep he kept moving in his bed as he huffed looking out the window as the darkness soon turned light slowly. A door opened it was Quirin who was always up this early as Varian sighed getting up and getting dressed no point of trying to sleep, perhaps he can sleep on the way there as he was getting his shoes on he struggled and soon a thump was heard throughout his house. Quirin ran and opened Varian's door to see Varian on the floor struggling to get his shoe on as Varian screamed and soon his eyes widened at the sight of his father.

" Varian, my son. Why are you up so early?" Quirin asked

" Oh it's just nothing, dad. I am going for a walk I need to find something for my alchemy and it only comes out in the morning so I better go get it before noon!" Varian responded

" Do you want me to help you find the thing you need?" Quirin asked

" No! NO dad I don't need help, I know exactly where it is and it's only a one man job I'll be fine, nothing dangerous." Varian spoke

Quirin looked at his son suspicious as he sighed nodding as he left closing the door behind him, Varian sighed as he finished getting ready the sun was shining and he was sure Rapunzel and the gang were waiting as Varian got his bag and took a deep breath. Usually his dad is gone by now so he wouldn't notice Varian was gone as he opened his door ready to leave until he heard a voice.

" Varian?" Quirin spoke

Varian huffed as he turned around and gave a cheesy smile.

" Hey Dad, I thought you left." Varian chuckled

" I forgot something, well I forgot to tell you goodbye or I don't know." Quirin responded, furrowing his eyebrows as he saw the bag in his hand

" Oh right, well have a good day Dad! " Varian closed his door as he was about to walk past him.

" Why do you have a bag?" Quirin questioned

" Oh! It's for my search or for the thing I'm looking for, I have my bottles in here." Varian responded

" Oh, well I hope you find what you need then." Quirin cleared his throat

" Thanks, I'll be back later. Have a good day, dad. Bye!" Varian spoke

Before Quirin could even say a word, Varian already rushes out the door and runs out of Old Corona, as he continued to sprint down the forest he saw Rapunzel and the Gang smiling at the fact that they all came he felt supported. Varian stopped as he took some breaths as Rapunzel smiled gracefully, Cass was grumpy and tired, Eugene was looking in the mirror as always checking his air, Pascal was sitting on Max's head and Max was standing there waiting to go.

" You guys came!" Varian smiled

" Of course we did, now let's go before anyone notices we're gone." Rapunzel giggled

Quirin was standing in a bush as he saw Varian with Rapunzel? Varian had lied to him, but why? He has been acting weird this morning as he seemed to be in a hurry but now he knew why and it was to meet them! Quirin sighed as he just let him go maybe he needed help to get what he needed that should be it, he should just stop worrying about his son. Quirin soon walked away as Varian got Max ready to go on this adventure.

The trip was already long as Varian was in the caravan reading the letters that was sent to his father, as Rapunzel looked at how tense Varian was as she realized that this trip will make Varian impatient and possibly his anxiety was gonna get worse. Varian was very focused not even giving a care that he wasn't in Old Corona anymore that was the last thing on his mind at the moment all he wanted to do was get to Arendelle and see his sister. 

" How are you doing?" Rapunzel asked

" I'm good." Varian responded not looking up

Rapunzel sighed, she knew he wasn't okay he left his father to go find his sister how could he possibly be okay? Varian had so many thoughts going through his mind that it overwhelmed him so much, he wanted to cry or scream but he just couldn't so he held it back. Knowing that Rapunzel probably knows he's not okay but he didn't want to talk about it, not right now at least.


End file.
